iBribe For Love
by iPepsi
Summary: Freddie got two tickets to Cuttlefish's final concert, but Carly refuses to go with him because there isn't a third ticket for Sam. Under what circumstances is he willing to give up his tickets? He just might finally get his chance at love.
1. Chapter 1

**iBribe For Love**

**Chapter One**

Freddie is pacing in front of Carly and Sam's lockers, waiting impatiently for a specific one of them to arrive. The other, he could really care less if she showed up to be honest. Lucky for him, the preferred girl shows up first, and alone.

"Hi Freddie," Carly greets him like normal before turning to open her locker.

"I got tickets to cuttlefish's final concert!" Freddie exclaims, not able to hold it in any longer.

Carly drops the book she had just barely picked up as her mouth opens in shock.

"There's no way."

Freddie pulls two tickets from his jacket pocket and smiles smugly.

"Do these look fake to you?"

He lets Carly take one of the tickets from his hand and examine it. It appears to be real and she gives it back.

"Wow, you really did get them. But wait, there's only two. What about Sam?"

Freddie frowns.

"I could only buy them in pairs."

Carly shakes her head.

"I can't go. Sam would never forgive us."

Carly finishes grabbing books from her locker and swings her backpack around so it is supported by her right shoulder. Freddie looks defeated and considers leaving to his locker. But then he gets an idea.

"Why don't you and Sam just go?"

He knows he is crazy, giving up the final concert of one of his favorite bands, but what he wants in return is more than worth it to him.

"You can't be serious. Either all of us should go or none of us should."

"No, I really think you two should just take the tickets."

"Okay, Freddie. What's really going on?"

"Nothing's going on. I was just hoping…"

"I am not going to go on a date with you for Cuttlefish tickets…"

"Aw, c'mon, why not? You've been turning me down for almost three years now. Half of our high school experience is nearly over."

Freddie's begging is cut off by Sam's arrival.

"Still hoping Carly will love you, huh? Pathetic…"

"She is also turning down the opportunity for you and her to go see Cuttlefish's final concert on Saturday night," Freddie adds, smirking, knowing Sam will freak out.

Sam turns to Carly.

"You did what?"

"Freddie is trying to bribe me. He'll only give us the tickets if I agree to go out on a date with him."

"I never thought I'd say this but…love the boy! People are practically willing to beat each other up for those tickets. The worse that can happen to you on a date with Freddie is you throw up when he tries to kiss you good night."

Freddie glares at Sam for her comment, but is internally happy that he'll probably finally get what he wants. Carly can't say no, she wouldn't, not when both of her friends would be disappointed.

"This is ridiculous. But I wouldn't want to be the parent telling their children a decade or so down the road how they _almost_ got to see the epic final performance of one of the best bands in history. Now I'll get bragging rights at the sacrifice of sharing the kids with Freddie. Wonderful."

"Whoa, slow down, cupcake. He only asked for a date. I don't remember a marriage proposal. Although I'd still tell you to do it...that concert can't be missed. Besides, divorce only takes six months."

The bell rings and the three of them sigh.

"Time for another day of learning. But at least you two have a concert to look forward to this weekend, and I've got a date."

"Mmmhmm," Carly and Sam reply together, taking off to homeroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"I can't believe we're really about to see Cuttlefish perform live for the last time ever," Sam exclaims excitedly as she is waiting outside the concert hall with Carly.

"I can't believe I have to date Freddie," Carly replies solemnly.

"How can you be stuck on that at a time like this, when the only thing separating us from a couple music gods is a few thin walls?"

"You'd be thinking about it too if you were the one conned into this."

"It'd be a danger to Freddie's health to try'n date me. Besides, who said anything about _dating_ him? One date is not going to make you his girlfriend."

"Maybe I am being ridiculous. Going out with Freddie will be just like when we hang out normally. We definitely got the better end of this deal. Thanks for talkin' me into it."

"They would've had to make a complete new category above insanity to describe you if you hadn't made the deal to get these tickets."

Their conversation is interrupted by the line moving. The doors have been opened and they are starting to allow people inside. Carly and Sam arrived fairly early so they get through ahead of a majority of the crowd. The show lasts around three hours, the band cramming in as much material as possible to create a memorable farewell.

When Carly and Sam wake up the next morning they are greeted by still-ringing ears and slightly impaired hearing. Carly is the first to become alert and notices the clock beside her bed reads 1 PM.

"Oh no," Carly mumbles, shaking Sam, "Freddie was supposed to call me an hour ago."

"Hmm…?" Sam replies groggily, placing her right index finger in her ear and wiggling it around in attempt to fix her hearing.

"I've gotta call Freddie to plan our date," Carly explains, speaking a little louder than necessary so Sam can hear her, as well as to hear herself.

"Call? He lives across the hall. Can't he just text you a time, knock, and you two go away spontaneously…"

"Ugh, I wish. But he insists we have to do this a certain way so it _feels _like a date and isn't just called one."

"In nerd speak, he's trying to romantically hypnotize you into loving him."

"And here I thought it couldn't get any worse than knowing this was conceived from a bribe."

"Eh, whatever. I just can't wait for it to be over with. He'll give up, you'll be free, and I can happily rub it in about being right all the times I insisted his chance at charming his way into your heart was so small that leprechauns would flick it off their shoe as dirt."

"We'll see. Do you wanna shower while I talk to Freddie? I'd go first, but I don't want him thinking I'm trying to skip outta the deal."

"Yeah, then I guess you're gonna be kickin' me out, right?"

Sam places her hands over the left side of her chest and feigns pain.

"You know I'd rather you and I hang out today. But your part of the reason I can't," Carly defends.

"I'm still half-lost in an after concert trance. Knowing how amazing the aftershocks would feel is the real reason you're going on a date with Freddie."

Carly rolls her eyes.

"Yes, the concert was one of the best experiences of my life, but if this date turns out to be one of the worst ones, I might trade both memories in for a paper bag to wear over my head."

"That wouldn't stop Freddie from finding you attractive," Sam retorts smartly.

Carly sighs deeply.

"Sam, sometimes I hate knowing you're right."


End file.
